


The Email

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Blackmail, Illegally uploading, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisa gets an email at work, when he clicks on the email his past is brought to present day in which he get humilated by and must fix before it turns for the worst</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Email

**Author's Note:**

> I used the rape/non-con warning because Kise didn't consent to the video not the sex itself. He wanted the sex. Not to be filmed. Thought it was safe.

Kisa was almost finished with work. It was the start of the cycle so he was in a pretty good mood. Everything was up to date and he had been paid recently. He had plans to spend his money on him and Yukina. They hadn’t seen each too much and he decided that he could take him out for a meal. Kisa smiled as he sent a quick text to Yukina proposing the idea of a date.

 

While he was checking his mail, he found a link from a person. It had a strange link to it. A link that was shortened so it would redirect to another site. Kisa frowned at this. He tapped Onodera on the shoulder and he looked over in his direction.

 

“Does this look like a virus link?” He asked. Ritsu wheeled himself closer to read the email. It seemed personal. 

 

“Kisa-san....below is a link I think you specifically would find personally interesting. I created the site myself. Enjoy,” Ritsu read the email. He watched as a new message popped up from someone named Yukina Kou but he ignored it.

 

“How’s your anti-virus software? Is it up to date?” Onodera pondered. Kisa nodded his head and clicked on the link. His laptop he worked from was his own. As soon as he clicked on it a loud sound of pleasured moans burst through the silence. Ritsu and Kisa’s face widened in horror as the pictures showed a man chained up with handcuffs to a bed and had a vibrator in his ass.

 

There was another picture with the male's ass in the air with a dick deep inside of him. Another of the male been pounded into. A lot of these involved the man being blindfolded. Kisa just sat in horror, tears swelling up. The moans from some video further down was still playing.

 

“Shouta is a bad boy,” the voice finally said. Kisa went bright red. The whole table had heard that. Ritsu shut his laptop quickly.

 

The pictures were of Kisa.

 

Ritsu took his hand and led him out of the office, down the stairs to a quiet area that was used solemly.  They sat down together and Kisa just sat their staring into the nothingness. He had nothing to say. Ritsu was also unsure on what to say.

 

“Is it that Yukina Kou that made that site?” Onodera asked. Kisa quickly shook his head.

 

“Yukina is my current boyfriend. We haven’t done anything like that. In those pictures I’m like 22 I believe,” Kisa thought back to when that had happened. It was about 9 or ten years ago.

 

“Oh by bad,” Ritsu hung his head. He didn’t mean to offend the current boyfriend.

 

“You’ve met him by the way. He was the worker at Marimo that was asking about me. That’s him,” The corners of his mouth twitched up when he thought of Yukina. He would never do anything like that. He was so kind to him. He was genuinely the best person to love. 

 

Ritsu sighed then watched as Kisa took out his phone and read his text from Yukina. He was happy to go out on a date tonight. Another email came through with the same email address from the one who had directed him to the site.

 

“Kisa...you saw the images. Didn’t you look hot. If you don’t want them up, meet me tonight at…” Kisa read aloud. He let out a large huff.

 

“What are you going to do?” Ritsu asked reading the email behind his back.

 

“I’m showing up. Probably with the police and Yukina,” Kisa rolled his eyes. Ritsu smiled softly. Kisa was smart. The two headed up the stairs and back to work. Kisa opened up his laptop and bookmarked the site. He clicked off it.

 

He shut his laptop down and then packed up to leave as Ritsu did the same, “You going to be okay. Takano and I will be on standby if you need us,” Kisa eyed up curiously as they grabbed their winter coats.

 

“What is the deal with you two? I think you are a cute couple then you are down each others neck the next second,” Ritsu rolled his eyes. Of course someone had noticed something.

 

“We were a couple back when I was 15. Then shit happened. We are kind of on I guess. Well it’s more harassing on. He is always so forceful and I don’t like it and is always forcing me to say I love him,” Ritsu complained as they made their way to the lift.

 

“Well do you?”

 

“Some times.”

 

“What do you mean sometimes?”

 

“Well when he is being all pushy and acting like a prick then no, but the sex is good and then there is...why are you grinning like that?” Ritsu asked seeing the evil smirk that was across his friends face. He looked almost sinister.

 

“The two of you do it. Like on a regular basis?” Ritsu nodded his head. “That is actually the best news I’ve heard. Why don’t you just tell him to ask you out like properly. Have a fresh start and you may fall for him again,” Kisa suggested.

 

“That sounds pretty good,” Ritsu nodded his head. They pressed the button for the lift and watched as a few more people came running in, one including Takano. Ritsu blushed as he stood next to the two.

 

“Kisa what was that...music?” Takano asked.

 

“Nothing to worry about. So I hear you are good in bed,” Kisa smirked. Ritsu went red and hid his face in his hands.

 

“Is that what you have heard. I can’t deny it,” Takanao smirked.

 

“Though, be cool. Don’t go forcing yourself on them. If I hear from my birdy, I will smack you silly,” Kisa’s eyes went dark as he glared at Takano who looked down in maybe shame. He never really thought of it as that. “You know...I was saying that a fresh start may be best. Forget your history and just try starting again, fresh start,” Takano looked to Ritsu silently asking for that. Ritsu nodded his head.

 

“Well I have a date now,” Kisa said stepping out of the lift to watch Yukina walk into the building. Kisa smiled at Yukina as he walked in. He had his grey beanie on and his large green parka jacket on.

 

Kisa walked closer to Yukina before tugging him in for a kiss. Yukina was surprised but kissed him back with just as much vigor, “Mmm ready for a nice night,” Kisa asked pulling away from him. Yukina nodded his head and their hands slipped in together as they walked outside together.

 

“Want to dump your bag off?” Yukina asked looking to the laptop bag he was carrying. “Na it’s alright. I think I might need it later. I’ll explain in a bit,” Kisa sighed. Takano and Ritsu were walking in the same direction as them.

 

“Have him home by 10 young man,” Takano called out. Yukina turned to see who it was and Kisa tugged on his hands.

 

“Ignore him. It’s my boss trying to be funny,” Kisa groaned. He wanted to be alone and yet the two of them were tagging along like they couldn’t read the mood.

 

“Sorry sir no can do. I have a whole night planned,” Yukina winked. Takano laughed then walked closer to the couple, like that was his invitation to join them.

 

“I like you kid. I know Yokozawa talks highly of you,” Yukina smiled softly to them.

 

“He’s in the sales department. Yes. He got me a christmas card with a small cheque inside. Because your books were doing so well, it was a thank you and keep up the good work,” Kisa looked at him curiously.

 

“I didn’t know he did such a thing. That’s out of his character kind of him,” Kisa chuckled softly. Yukina led Kisa down into the station and they crossed to go into the town. Takano and Ritsu followed them.

 

“We are going to see a movie together,” Takano smiled. Ritsu rolled his eyes as they all boarded the subway cart together.

 

“We are going for a nice dinner,” Kisa smiled at him. 

 

“You don’t have to treat me,” Yukina groaned. Kisa eyed him.

 

“I want to, plus I am full time worker. You are only part time and most of your goes towards your flat and university,” Kisa smiled. The cart was quite busy so they had to be crushed in together. Yukina wrapped an arm around his waist as he held onto the metal bar above. Kisa was too short to reach the bar, so instead held onto him. Yukina turned to face Kisa then his hand lowered onto his ass and gave him a pinch. Kisa yelped as a blush crept onto his face and he hid his face in his chest, his hand still gripping onto his arm. Takano chuckled, having witnessed the whole thing.

 

The ride journey quickly got quiet as they approached a certain of town and most of the carriage was getting out, including the four. Yukina was holding Kisa’s hand again as they made their way up the stairs of the station. Ritsu and Kisa quickly parted at this point and waved goodbye.

 

Kisa no longer held his boyfriend's hand as they made their way through the certain area town. Some people would eye him curiously, some would snicker and Kisa was getting more and more confused as to why he was getting stared at.

 

One particular woman smirked at Kisa and he grabbed her by the jacket and hissed, “What’s so funny. Is there something on my face?” He snarled. Yukina was trying to pry him away from the woman, assuming he was tired.

 

“You’re the boy from the porno,” Kisa let her go, his hands shaking. They had seen it. That’s why they were laughing. Everyone who was laughing had seen him when he was younger being fucked and blindfolded. What if Yukina had already seen it.

 

“Kisa-san’s never done porn before,” Yukina hissed, grabbing Kisa by the hand and lead him to the fancy restaurant they had agreed on. Well apparently he hadn’t seen the site. Thank god. He didn’t want Yukina seeing him like that.

 

“You haven’t have you?” Yukina asked, looking at him with worry. Kisa felt his heart twitch. Truth or lie? Which one?

 

“No...not really. I got an email...with a link to this site and well...it has videos of me...and this guy from a long time ago...I was going to discuss this with you over dinner. Well I wanted to go on the date first then sent you the email then saw the one with the link,” Kisa explained as they made their way down the street. Kou turned towards him, slipped his beanie of his head and slipped it onto Kisa’s hiding his black hair.

 

“There you go, this may help,” Kisa shrugged and made his way inside the nice restaurant and asked for a table of two somewhere a little private. The waiter led them to a table near the back and sat them down. He sat down the menu’s while they took their hats and scarfs off.

 

“Today’s special is the katsu curry or the donburi,” the waiter spoke then walked off.

 

“So tell me about this video,” Yukina asked looking at his menu.

 

“It’s well...Kou…” Kisa whispered and stuck his hand out. Yukina took the hand and held his hand. “God. I was young and stupid. I met this guy at this bar and well he said he liked things kinky,” he whispered the last part. Yukina shook his head. “So we went back to his. I told him I was 15 at the time. Well he assumed I was so I never denied it. We went back and well...we had some…” Kisa looked down at the table and took a large deep breath. “He sent me a new message telling me to meet up at his apartment and we would probably continue,” Kisa whispered once again. “After our meal...I was going to go to the police station to get it shut off and get them to come with me to the meeting place,” Yukina leaned forward and kissed his knuckles.

 

“You want me there?”

 

“Who else is going to hold me back when I pound the living day light out of him? I mean I am going to beat the shit out of him for what he has done,” Kisa hissed. Yukina looked round then leant over and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

“You dated some scum bags,”

 

“I was young and horny. If you bought me a drink and had a pretty face I would have done anything. Hense why...fuck,” he snarled to himself as tears swelled up in his eye. Yukina leaned over the table to take both his hands and kissed his knuckles.

 

“We will get this sorted. The guy is sick if he uploads a video thinking you were 15 at the time. That’s child pornogrpahy. Shouta...you are right you dated some scum bags. I’m not one of those and I will protect you from that man. Will you lean on me,” Kisa stood up and took a seat next to Yukina and whimpered into his chest.

 

“I’m so scared,” he continued to cry into his chest.

 

“If I am beside you there is no need to feel scared. I will protect you. That sleazy fucker isn’t going to lay a hand on you. He isn’t going to intimate you. He has nothing against you,” Kisa sniffled but didn’t move away from Yukina. They were in a somewhat small booth that could fit them both in. Yukina had his arm around Kisa as they shared the same menu.

 

The waiter came over and they ordered their meals. Kisa was snuggled up against Yukina’s side, as he rubbed his hip bone, “This is nice. This was needed,” Yukina whispered. Kisa nodded then looked at where his laptop sat. He shook his head then nuzzled his head into Yukina’s side.

 

“Shouta....what was the kinky stuff?” Kisa looked forward.

 

“Light bondage, he tied me up and blindfolded me. I don’t think I ever saw him naked. Maybe that’s why! And we used like vibrators,” Yukina nodded his head like it was no big deal.

 

“Why would I not want you to see me and touch me. So strange,” Yukina shrugged. Kisa smiled. He was the best. The food came and the two spoke about their jobs (minus the email) and were comfortable together.

 

When they finally finished, Kisa paid and the two walked hand in hand to the police station. Yukina held his hand as they made their way towards the man at the desk.

 

“What can I do for you?” asked the female police officer.

 

“Erm...well...this man...he’s...eh…,” Kisa stuttered.

 

“This man filmed me having sex with him and loaded it to this porn site without my consent,” the officer pressed a button and the doors opened up.

 

“Make your way through those doors,” Kisa and Yukina moved forward and they met the police officer once again. Behind the door was a corridor which lead off to more rooms. The lady gestured for them to follow them into a small room.

 

“Talk me through everything sir,” Kisa nodded his head.

 

“Ten years ago I went to this gay bar and with my young appearance the man assumed I was 15 which I agreed to despite being 21 or so. He bought me a drink and we went to his house to have sex and well he filmed it. He has just now posted it online and has asked me to meet him again or he would post more stuff,” The police officer nodded her head. 

 

“I have my laptop here for the site,” Kisa began lifting up his book bag.

 

“If you could please,” Kisa sighed and unzipped his laptop and got the site on where his moans were the first thing heard. She scrolled down to find the video and watched some of it.

 

“I can get my team to block the video and site. Now we shall pay this man a visit,” The officer led them out and took a undercover car to the place of meeting. Kisa walked in first with Yukina with him and the officer after.

 

“Officer, when I see this man, I may hurt him,” Yukina asked, squeezing Kisa’s hand for reassurance.

 

“Current boyfriend?” the officer asked Kisa. The male could only nod.

 

“If you did, I saw nothing,” she winked at them. Kisa knocked on the door and this man came out. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to Yukina who rushed in and held by the throat. The officer walked in afterwards.

 

“Kisa this isn’t any funny. But look how much you aged. What you 25 now?”

 

“Sir you are under arrest for child pornogrphy and for the non consent. You do not have to say anything, anything you may say could be held against you at court,” The officer spoke. Yukina took a deep breath. In the room the camera was set up with more bondage gear. Kisa stepped outside and walked with Yukina down the stairs, hand in hand. Kisa turned to face Yukina with a small smile then leant forward to press his lips to his. He wasn’t into public display of affections but Yukina knew that he needed the love to keep his strength up.

 

Kisa was happy to know that his boyfriend wasn’t like the others he had dated. The other ones were all douchebag. He was so happy to have found someone that was perfect for him. As they watched the police car drive away, Kisa was happy to know that Yukina was someone he could depend on in those time of needs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what charges he would be charged on. He would just get charged for it. Tell me if you know.


End file.
